villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tony Derazio
Anthony "Tony" Derazio is a supporting antagonist in the 2016 videogame Mafia III. He is one of Sal Marcano's lieutenants and the bookkeeper of the Marcano Crime Family, and also the man who runs the Downtown district of New Bordeaux. He was voiced by Gibson Frazier. Biography Background Tony is the bookkeeper and a lieutenant in the Marcano Crime Family and Don Sal Marcano's money man who runs Marcano's businesses and rackets in the Downtown district of the city of New Bordeaux in Southern United States, effectively keeping the district under his firm control by running a chain of businesses in the district owned by his underlings. He is also the main lieutenant of Lou Marcano. He lives in a room in the penthouse of the Royal Hotel, where he runs the ledges of the Marcanos' operations and is guarded by dozens of mobsters. He is described by John Donovan as a "fucking weirdo". ''Mafia III'' In 1968, when Lincoln Clay decides to destroy Marcano's control over the city, he starts taking the districts of the city from Marcano, one of those being Downtown, overseen by Tony. He arrives in Downtown and collaborates with his partner John Donovan to destroy Tony's grip on the district, working with Leenie Davis and Harold Cauley to take over Tony's rackets, headed by Jimmy Cavar and Frankie Bernard. After Lincoln inflicts some damage over Tony's businesses, one of Tony's underlings, Joe, starts to handle his business bad due to all his men and enforcers being killed by Lincoln, and products out of period start to show up on Joe's store. Tony visits Joe, who is trying to round up all the money he can and escape Tony's punishments, and after some discussion lecturing Joe, shoots him fatally and leaves with his associate Dominick. Tony's rackets and operations throughout Downtown are all put to an end by Lincoln, leaving Tony vulnerable and severely weakening Marcano's control on the district. Lincoln finally decides to get Tony himself, and infiltrates the Royal Hotel either by shooting his way in or stealing Dominick's car and going in silently. When Lincoln confronts Tony in his office, Tony fires a RPG at Lincoln, causing a massive explosion and setting the penthouse on fire, though Lincoln dodges the missile however. He then pulls out an UZI and starts to shoot at Lincoln, but is fatally shot by Lincoln and lies back near the window. Lincoln then steals Tony's ledger and takes his gun from him, while Tony questions if he really thinks he knows how all of this will play out, calling him an idiot, and then saying that he will be replaced tomorrow and that no one will even notice. Lincoln then faces Tony and grabs him by his suit, telling him that he's wrong, saying that "everyone will notice" before ruthlessly throwing Tony from the penthouse window, making him fall to his death. Navigation pl:Tony Derazio Category:Mafia Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Mobsters Category:Criminals Category:Extortionists Category:Blackmailers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Murderer Category:Assassins Category:Liars Category:Mastermind Category:Deceased Category:Greedy Category:Pawns Category:Drug Dealers Category:Smugglers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Minion Category:Delusional Category:Enforcer Category:Homicidal Category:Sophisticated Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials